A New Enemy
by GomamonisAwesome
Summary: Set Ten Years after Pitch's Defeat. A new enemy rises and he is very powerful. When the Guardians are called North explains that this enemy isn't after the children, but the Spirit's magic. Four have been taken. One corrupted. The Guardians have to find the remaining ten in order to reset balance. But when this enemy somehow takes one of the Guardians Magic, How will they unite?
1. Chapter 1

Remember me. Chap. 1

Jack POV.

I was wandering around thinking about visiting Jamie when I saw the Aurora Borealis.

"I'll be right there North." I whispered to myself as I willed the Wind to carry me to North's workshop. As I flew I felt like something was off. I brushed the thought aside and kept going when I landed I felt it again. Something ominous casting a shadow over me. I walked in and went to the meeting room.

"North, what's the problem?" I asked settling into a chair.

"Ah good. Jack's here, we begin now." North said smiling.

"Alright. This meeting isn't as much for the children as it is us. A new enemy has arisen one that isn't targeting the children. It is targeting us." North said, smile fading.

"Okay, so a new enemy is targeting the spirits. As in, ALL of us?" Toothiana asked.

"Yes. He has succeeded in taking the magic of four of the twenty spirits inhabiting this earth." North said sadly.

Sandy made a sign that was slightly jumbled but clearly said, _Which Spirits?_

"He's gotten the magic of Autumn, the Magic of fire, the Magic of earth, and the magic of Darkness." North said sadly. Strangely, Autumn had been my best friend.

"So he's gotten the spirit, of Leafia, Derek, Andrew, and Pitch?" Bunny asked.

"Yes. We have to scatter to gather the remaining spirits." North explained.

"But which spirit was corrupted enough to do this?"

"The spirit of Light. Drake." North said sadly.

"What?" I asked. "But without him, we'll only have the moon to walk by. That'll send the mortals into a frenzy!"

"Where are the remaining spirits?" Toothiana asked.

"One is in Britain, your counterpart Erik, he is one that is currently in danger. The other one you'll be chasing after is in Africa. The spirit of Animals. Jared Wilds." North explained to the brightly colored fairy.

"Which am I going after?" Aster asked.

"You'll be going after Mary Pigment, and Aaron Drench." North said gruffly as Bunny nodded.

Sandy signaled asking who he would go for.

"You'll be going for Samuel Feel, and Amanda Advent." North said kindly. Sandy nodded.

"Who am I to go for?" I asked.

"The spirit of Wind and Man in Moon." North said.

"WHAT?" Aster screamed. "YOUR SENDING HIM AFTER MAN IN THE MOON?"

"He is the only one of us who can get there." North said glaring threateningly.

"Who are you going after?" Tooth asked him.

"My counterpart, he is the most dangerous of all. If I can't beat him, it might be better if he isn't with us." North explained. "I'm going after the Spirit of Rage. Matthew Thomas."

"Split up. And if any of you need help, or are carrying both of your Spirits, ignite the Pouch of Aurora I gave you. Green for you've found the first one, Blue for the second, Red for danger."

"How do we know who is in danger?" I asked.

"Their respectful color will be outlining the Borealis. So Purple for Tooth, Orange for Bunnymund, White for Jack, and Brown for myself." North explained. "The last one is absolute emergency, use black only if a spirit dies. Now BREAK!"

Toothiana POV.

I was flying for my twin brother in the European division when I heard a crash. I saw him crumble through a wall.

"ERIK!" I yelled as I seen a shadow fall ominously over him.

"Back off!" I said landing in front of him.

"Oh how PRECIOUS. The ever sweet Toothiana trying to protect her older brother." Said a voice that resembled Pitch's.

"At least I didn't _Kill_ my brother." I said as I clenched my fists. I pulled out a pair of gloves Jack gave me with rubbery grips.

"And what can you do? We all know that only me or Pitch can physically handle the power of Darkness and Light." He laughed dangerously. I heard Erik moan behind me and unsheathed the pair of hunting knives Bunny gave me.

"Test me Asshole." I said viciously. He slipped around the shadows and tried to strike me from behind. I jumped to a building side evading his every attack. I retaliated with slashes and kicks. He somehow managed to block them all with a shield of light.

"DIE BASTARD!" I screamed so violently he staggered from sheer shock. I took my chance and swiped my blades at his chest leaving two gashes. I proceeded to kick him a few times before he swiped at me with his arm, pushing me into a wall which made me drop my blades.

"You little fairy bitch. I'm going to make you pay for that." He said evilly.

I gave him a quick kick to his privates, making him drop me.

I picked up my blades and sheathed them.

_I can't beat him._ I thought. I ran over to my brother.

"Erik, we need to gather your collectors and get out of here!" I said quickly.

"He took their Magic." He said as we started to fly away. "He took each and every collectors Magic. All but one." He said reaching into his bag and pulled out a small mouse.

"That's the one Baby Tooth got into an argument with!" I said recognizing the small mouse.

"We need to go find Jared Wilds." I said he nodded as we flew in the direction of Africa.

**And that's all for now. Do you guys think I should continue writing or just scrap it? If so, do you have any requests on any OC appearances or personalities? Well, Goma Out.**


	2. Chapter Mary and Samuel

Bunny POV.

I've been jumping from place to place looking for this Samuel Drench guy and he deems nowhere to be found. I thought back to what North told me right before I left.

_RAIN!_ I thought. _He's the spirit of Storms!_ I smelled around for one that was good and brewing. I found one.

"Gotcha." I said opening a tunnel that led straight to him.

"Samuel!" I called into the center of the clouds. "SAMUEL!"

"Huh, oh. What do you need rabbit!?" He spat. So he was still upset with me over that spat we had twenty years ago.

"I came to take you and a Mary Pigments to North's hideout. The spirit of light has been corrupted and is absorbing the magic of others."

"And what does this have to do with me?" He asked clearly upset.

"Your twin, Lefia, the spirit of Autumn, her magic has already been taken." I said darkly. Lefia had been friend to all and a formidable enemy on the battlefield.

"L…Lefia's…"

"Gone. And we can't defeat Drake Black without your help." I said.

"Alright. And me and Mary just had a discussion on when she should shine her colors after my storm. She should be nearby…" Samuel said.

"How far?" I asked.

"I'd say Australia." He said laughing.

"Good. I'll be right at home." I said. "You taking my tunnels too?"

"I have no better way to travel." He stated simply.

"Alright. Now we need to move." I said. I explained our signals of Aurora Borealis to him while we were going through.

"And Black is if one of us dies." I said finally.

"So, let's say you die. How am I supposed to get the Auroras?" He asked.

"I'll set it free with my dying breath." I promised. Not only him, but myself, Tooth, Sandy, North, and Jack.

"So what does this Mary Pigments look like?" I asked.

"You'll know her." He said mischievously.

'_Him and Frostbite will get along perfectly.'_ I thought. I saw the typical rainbow flow into the sky.

"There she is!" Samuel laughed. Causing a rustling in bushes. She stepped out into the open and I gasped.

"Y…You're a…Pooka?" I asked hope filling me that she was single.

"Yes. What about it!?" She asked meanly.

"I thought I was the last one alive." I said.

"Don't flatter yourself. There's an entire tribe here." She said once again, meanly.

"But how…when…I searched the entire continent…" I said confused.

"About ten years ago." She replied.

"Oh. Well that explains it." I said. Perhaps the magic in our blood was released when Pitch was defeated. "Look, if you really are the spirit of color please hear me out." I said knowing how temperamental female Pookas are.

"Make it quick I have work to do." She said.

"Drake Black, Pitch's brother, has been corrupted and is attempting to absorb all magic in this world. We were fearing for the safety of the spirits and ask that you will accompany me back to North's hideout." I said explaining it quickly.

"No." She said. She then kicked a tree and caused a bunch of fruit to fall.

"Why not?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because. It's a waste of time. The village can take care of itself. All other magic will fall but we will endure." She said smugly.

"So you're just going to sit by and let millions upon millions of innocent men women and children get killed just because you don't want to help!?" I all but yelled at the female.

"DON'T YOU GET SNIPPY WITH ME!" She yelled back towering over me. I stood up and matched her height.

"I won't submit like all the others will." I said threateningly. "I don't care if you are a female or head bitch for that matter."

"What did you call me?" She hissed at me narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"I said, I don't care if you ARE head bitch. I won't stand by while you are beating me. I can and very well will hit you back, _mate._" I said glowering.

"I ain't your mate. Leave. And NEVER return." She said turning around.

"You know what Jack was right. We are just a bunch of Kangaroos. Especially you." I said turning my back on her.

"Samuel I'm sorry to drag you into this. But it's your choice whether or not to come with me or stay with her." I murmured to the young adult as he stood there. Mary glared threateningly at him.

"I…I have to go…For Lefia." He replied turning to go with Aster.

"Fine. I'll go. But don't expect me to be happy." She said walking with them.

_This is gonna be good._ I thought. I knew that when female Pookas are introduced to people they find annoying they try to get them to submit.

As we were walking we heard an explosion and whipped around.

"My…My Village!" Mary screamed running back towards it. Samuel looked at me. I nodded and we took off after her.

When we got there the scene was heart wrenching. Men tried desperately to fight with the little skill they had while women tried to protect their children. All from,

_Nightmares. _I said glowering at the dark creatures.

"Mary, do you fight with Magic or blade?"

"Magic!" She shouted as she used the color pigments to form a trail or Borealis. She took the trail, concentrated it into a bolt and blasted it towards the cause of it all.

"Drake. I've been looking forward to this." I said pulling out my boomerangs. I threw one out to the side while jumping towards him using the ancient stone with the other. The boomerang I threw was slicing through Nightmares and started spinning back towards me. I jumped up over Drake slashing down. My boomerang sliced through him and he disintegrated into dust when the other returned.

"ALL RIGHT! And that's how you fight!" I said knowing that was too easy.

"Aster LOOK OUT!" Samuel shouted to me. I turned around and saw Drake hurl a spear at me.

I got roughly pushed to the side and I heard a female's cry. I whipped my head and saw the spear had gone through Mary's heart.

"Mary…" I said as she looked at me.

She mouthed one word as she struggled to breath.

_Go._ I pulled out the small vial of poison I kept with me. I put it in her hand and she thanked me greatly.

"Take…My magic…" She coughed out.

"What? But that'll mean I would have to…"

"Do it." She said. I poured the poison on a small blade she handed me and pushed it through her heart. I felt it pierce mine before her magic exploded. Every color, every shade, every pigment was thrown out into s small orb. I handled it with care as I put it into a chest.

"Mary…" I said as her body faded. I released the Black Aurora and turned to Sam.

"SAMUEL!" I shouted as I seen him in the death grip of the Evil Spirit.

"Her magic for his life." He stated simply.

"Put him down. I'll set the orb half way between us. He will walk out to me as I'm setting it down. Okay?" I asked.

"Fine." He snarled.

The deal was made. I can't do anything to break it.

I set the orb and the seemingly twenty year old boy ran to me.

"See you later mate." I said deviously. I tapped my foot twice opening the portal.

"Why did you give him her magic?" Samuel accused me as we ran back to North's hideout.

"I didn't. I painted some eggs that shimmered in any light setting. So he thinks he has her magic, when really the bombs should go off in about a minute." I said smiling deviously.

**And that's where I end for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the first, if you're still reading, And I will try to update three to four times a week. Goma out.**


End file.
